


Three Midnight Kisses

by Pitmore



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, House Party, M/M, Rough Kissing, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, everybody lives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitmore/pseuds/Pitmore
Summary: After Hero got incredibly drunk, designated driver Mari has tasked her responsible little brother in finding the others and being at the front door in half an hour. You'd think it'd be easy, but for a small guy like Sunny in a big party like this, its easy to get lost... and into trouble.
Relationships: Aubrey/Kel (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 138





	Three Midnight Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT PEOPLE the kids are 19 and in a house party! I'm gonna depict that realistically, but there's nothing more NSFW here, just enough for me to call it "Mature".  
> I love my main fic but I need a BREAK now and again, and much like all of my fics, this came to me in a flash of prophetic wisdom at 4am.

“Mari……..”

“I know, Hero, just wait a bit, we’ll be home soon.”

“Is Sunny gonna be okay…?”

“He’s turning 20! He’ll be fine, he can handle a couple drinks!”

“Maaari…… I feel sick……”

“It’s gonna be alright, do you want me to roll down the windows for you?”

“Yes please…”

The cold, 11pm air roared through the four-by-four.. From under the flashing streetlights, Mari saw Hero’s face turn from a pained whine into a relieved smile. He stuck half his head out the window, eyes closed, already tousled hair pressed back in the wind. He looked like the picture of bliss. Mari was honestly glad she was out of that stuffy house-party, and she knew she could rely on her little brother. Mari simply smiled to herself, looking back to the long, empty road. She didn’t mind being the designated driver if it meant she’d have moments like this. 

Mari turned into a back-road, and then into the carpark for a block of flats. “Come on, Hero!” she called, getting out of the car. Hero clumsily undid his seatbelt and staggered out of the door. Mari slung one arm around his back and under his arm, propping him up against her. His head lulled onto her shoulder as they walked from the back end of the flat through to the front door. Mari one-handedly fumbled through her keys with surprising expertise, unlocking the front door and pulling Hero inside.

“Oh no…” Hero moaned, seeing the flight of stairs that awaited him. Mari patted him supportively on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, one at a time… come on.” Despite Mari’s optimism, the stairs were an arduous effort for the long-gone, clumsy-footed Hero. Nonetheless, through Mari’s stubborn persistence and Hero’s desperation to please his girlfriend, he made it up three flights before collapsing against a wall for a breather.

“Lemme… just… feel sick…”

“Hope you’re not gonna be sick here, how will I explain THAT to the landlord?!”

“Heheh… _urp_ … heh…”

Mari momentarily grimaced, hoping that she didn’t jinx anything. Still stood up, she whipped out her phone and pointed its camera at Hero, “Hey, Hero?”

“Wh-?” Hero looked up just as the camera clicked.

“Nothing. Just a present for later.” She said nonchalantly as she saved that image to her ‘favourites’. Hero smiled dopily back at her, she quickly clicked the camera again, “You ready?” she asked, offering a hand. Hero took it and unsteadily got back on his feet. She could see the alcohol leaving him – at least, his motor functions. He was going to be like this for the rest of tonight. She shuddered to think of the headache he was going to wake up with tomorrow. 

“C’mon good cookin’, you’re almost there!”

“Mm…”

They climbed the last stairs, up to floor four. Mari quickly unlocked their door and pushed Hero inside. Hero stumbled through and collapsed onto the sofa, falling on his side after not being able to stay balanced on his butt. Mari smiled as she crouched Infront of his sleepy face.

“God, if you weren’t drunk right now…”

“Mm?”

“Nothing, cutie. You had a good day?”

“Mm…”

“Good, good. Well, I promised Sunny I’d go back and pick him and the others up, too, so I’ll be back soon, okay?”

“Nooo…..” Hero whined, reading out a clumsy arm to wrap around Mari, he ended up fruitlessly backhanding her boob. Mari just laughed, “I love you Mari…” he murmured.

“I love you too, come on…” she readjusted his arm so it rested around her neck, before slouching against the sofa as Hero’s arms pressed around her. She looked at him, his eyes blearily half open with his big dopey grin on his face. She learnt forwards and planted a simple, lingering kiss on his lips. Faint, romantic, held there for what felt like ever. 

“ _Snrrrrk_ ”

Mari smiled, got up and headed to the door. 

_‘Oh it’ll be FINE, Sunny!’_ He thought, barely hearing himself over the screams, chatter and music of the house party, _‘You have HALF AN HOUR!!’_ he thought. The issue of being a shut-in nerd is that he really didn’t grow that tall. Sunny felt like he was in a hall of mirrors, he didn’t know which way was left or right or up or down or… How hard could it be to find Kel and Aubrey? Kel’s voice could always be heard above the booming bass of whatever rave music was playing and he’d think Aubrey’s hair would pop out but when the strobe lighting made everyone’s hair pink, it was hard to tell. Just as he was debating climbing on peoples shoulders uninvited, he saw a massive figure move through the sea of people… Charlie! Darting between legs, he flew at Charlie’s side and clung onto her sweater like a koala bear, not that she minded.

Making his way thanks to his personal taxi, who at this point had allowed him to dangle from her shoulders, Sunny could see the shadow of Kel, precariously stood on a table in the corner of the main room whilst a crowd of what Sunny could only assume were college friends crowd around him. He was lifting up a very happy looking Hector as his tail repeatedly whipped Kel’s face, and the mob around him was singing the most drunken version of The Lion King theme Sunny had ever heard. As Charlie arrived at her last stop, he saw the Hooligans plus Basil, straining to hear over the music, he listened behind Charlie’s back.

“SO!” Angel started, “DO YOU KNOW WHAT ‘CHODE’ MEANS?”

“NO!” Basil replied, grinning widely, almost-empty beer bottle in one hand.

“IT MEANS A DICK THAT’S THICK. YOU USE IT TO CALL SOMEONE DUMB!!”

“OR INEFFECTUAL IN BED!!” Vance added,

“OR WHAT?” Basil asked.

“NOTHING!” The Maverick cut Vance off. Deciding he didn’t want to hear any more of that conversation, Sunny looked around for Aubrey, who he found sitting on the back of a sofa, one leg up, with her elbow resting on the knee of her ripped jeans, and her chin pressed up against her hand. She was glowering at something on the other side of the room, Sunny followed her gaze, and noticed she was looking directly at Kel. Sunny was about to approach her when-

“Who-AAH!” He saw the silhouette of Kel disappear behind the table. Gasps rippled out from across the entire house. Immediately cries rang out:

“HECTOR!”

“THE DOG!”

“SOMEONE MAKE SURE THE DOG'S OK!"

Followed by immediate cheers as one of Kel’s friends leapt onto the table holding Hector high in the air. Aubrey vaulted off the sofa and ran to the table, Sunny in quick pursuit. Kel was laid half against the wall, half against a table leg, looking up blearily, giggling to himself. Now Sunny was closer, he could see that Kel was in fact shirtless, only wearing an unzipped hoodie which posed the issue of Sunny now being mesmerised by his abs. Aubrey grabbed one of Kel’s shoulders and shook it. 

“KEL!” She yelled over the music, “ARE YOU OKAY?? ARE YOU CONCUSSED?” Kel’s eyes darted to Aubrey before they focused, and Kel said nothing, he just stared at Aubrey, mouth open, trying to form words, “OH GOD HE’S CONCUSSED!” she yelled, Sunny whipped out his phone, turned on his torch and shone it in Kel’s eyes. He immediately flinched back from it, shielding it clumsily with one hand. 

“Oh god! Jesus… I’m al- I’M ALRIGHT!” he said as he crawled to his feet, using the table as support. He grinned lopsidedly at Aubrey, whose lips were pulled back in a snarl of annoyance. She struck him once in the shoulder.  
“DON’T DO THAT AGAIN, DUMBASS.” She said storming off. Sunny saw her storm over to the Hooligans before Vance whisk her away.

_**“ALRIGHT, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!”**_ The Maverick’s voice boomed across the house, amplified by a megaphone, _**“TIME FOR 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN!”**_ he yelled. Everyone cheered and some clapping started ringing throughout as the crowd began to move into the centre of the large room Sunny was in. Sunny clambered onto a chair to see what was going on. In the back-centre of the large room, there was a strangely placed closet currently open. _**“THE FIRST PERSON TO GO IN IS THIS LOVELY LADY! SHE SWINGS BOTH WAYS SO MAKE SURE TO GET YOUR TIME IN!”**_ he announced, Sunny saw the men start to push towards the closet to get in there first, _**“WE HAVE AUBREY!!!”**_ Sunny then watched all the men immediately push backwards out of appropriate fear. Aubrey was radiating an aura which could rival an apex predator, however, Vance’s death grip was legendary, and Aubrey was not moving. Kim was trying to explain something to her, it looked like, reading her lips, Sunny understood something about how _‘This is exactly what’s needed to loosen you up!’_ Aubrey opened her mouth in protest but Kim had already opened the door and with a playful, whimsical, innocent smile, Vance threw her into the wardrobe. Sunny scanned the crowd hurriedly, some girls had stepped forward, but no one overtly volunteered themselves – it was a standoff of sorts. Sunny didn’t want to make his friend feel like she wasn’t likeable… He had a flash of genius, looking at the tall, tanned basketballer in front of him. He checked his phone, twelve minutes left. Perfect.

Kel felt a sharp shove from behind, and before he knew it he was thrust forward. Without getting a word of protest out, the party took this as him volunteering himself and the poor boy was yanked, tugged, pulled, pushed, shoved and thrown out into the semicircle. 

“Hahah… Wai-“ Kel started. Vance’s strong grip clamped down on either of Kel’s shoulders as Kim made an exaggerated show of throwing open the doors. Aubrey’s pounding at the doors was briefly rewarded, she flung herself out, only to collide with Kel with the force of Vance’s push from behind him. They both shot back into the closet, Kel’s raised arms hitting the wood by Aubrey’s head and before Kel could do as much as turn his head, he felt the lock ‘thunk!’ of the lock. Kel let out a massive sigh.

“Stop- agh, breathing…” Aubrey complained, staring up at him with a look that could put the fear of god in a mortal man, but Kel was no mortal, apparently.

“Wow, that’s mean, even for you.”

“Dude, I have a faceful of your pecs. Be kind to me, please.” Suddenly realising Kel was pressing his body against Aubrey, he shifted quickly to the other end of the closet, not that it mattered much, they couldn’t be anywhere in here comfortably without a good   
20% of their bodies touching. They could still hear the chants, muffled words they couldn’t make out from the outside. Kel might be oblivious to Aubrey’s death stare, but he wasn’t dumb.

“So… Hi… How’s it going?” he asked, trying his best to put on his brother’s grin.

“Fine.”

“Good, good! How was your day?”

“Passable until I was chucked in here.”

“Why are you in here, anyway?” He asked.

“Because Kim and Vance are… _soooo funny_ … Why the fuck did you want to join me?”

“I didn’t! I got pushed!”

“What?”

“Someone pushed me! I was just chanting!”

“Of course you were,” Aubrey grumbled spitefully. She looked like she might sink into the corner of the wardrobe and never come out. 

“Aubrey, what’s up? You’ve barely spoken to me at all. I’ve seen you staring at me, have I done something wrong?”

“Are you that fucking dense, Kel?”

“What do you mean?”

“Can you not take a hint?”

“NO! Look at me!” Kel gestured wildly to his face, “Do you think I’ve ever taken a hint in my goddamn life?! You gotta tell me what’s going on, Aubrey!”

“You really wanna know?”

“YES!”

“Gimme that, then.” In a blur, Aubrey plucked Kel’s can out of his hand and upended it into her mouth. As it got less and less full, she lifted it from her lips and began to let it trickle onto her tongue from the air until there were only droplets left. She gulped finally and let out a satisfied sigh, throwing the can down with a tinny ‘clang!’.

“Woah-“

Was the only sound that Kel could make before Aubrey dashed forward like a viper, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and pulling his face down to hers. Her lips clasped around him and he felt her tongue instinctively wrap around his. Kel’s mind short-circuited like his senses were only working at 50% his entire life, and now they just exploded into 200%. All he saw was pink, all he tasted was the cider on Aubrey’s tongue, all he heard were her momentary gasps as she pulled away, before dragging him back, all he smelt was her, all he felt was everything. 

Her nails digging into the back of his neck, her tongue running itself along his teeth impatiently, her body pressed up against his like a vice, pinning him against the back of the wardrobe. It was ever-shifting, ever-moving. Time meant nothing. Time was irrelevant to him, there was right now, and that was it. This experien-

_‘PTAH’_ Aubrey wrenched herself away from Kel, the force of which sent her hurtling to the other side of the closet. Kel instinctively wanted more, his judgement clouded, he lunged over but Aubrey pinned his chest back with one hand. Kel blinked.

“You see now?” She asked, her voice tinged with tears. Staring him dead in the eye with a strange mix of regret and sadness. Kel, rapidly regaining higher brain function, opened his mouth like a fish. Aubrey sighed and raised a fist to knock and be let out of the closet, but Kel’s arm reached out to it.

“Aubrey…” His voice was uncharacteristically low. He gently reached up and slowly took her hand away from his chest. Aubrey’s hard exterior melted into surprise. He took two slow steps forward until he was towering over her- no… Enveloping her, his presence shielded her in her corner from the chanting voices. He was breathing heavily, he stared down at her, with his confused but determined eyes, his hot ponytail, his adorable face… 

“Aubrey I think I-“

But she had already pulled him in for a deep, endless kiss. 

There was a hole in the ring that the Hooligans formed that was perfectly Basil-sized. Sunny sighed, he looks away for one second… Running up to Angel, he pulled on his sleeve and tried to shout over the music.

“WHAT? CAN’T HEAR YOU SUNNY!” wordlessly, Sunny cursed his quiet voice. Sunny gestured wildly, trying to communicate through any means that he was looking for Basil, he even tried miming a flower-crown, before realising how stupid that looked. 

“OH! YOU WANNA DANCE?” Angel yelled over the music, beginning to groove his body to the music. Sunny shook his head wildly, he flicked open his phone, whose background was a photo of Basil and pointed his finger at it.

“OOOH!! BASIL!” Angel finally realised, “I DUNNO...” Sunny felt like banging his head against a wall, “HEY, GUYS! ANYONE SEE WHERE BASIL WENT?” Angel shouted back to the Hooligans.

“UUH OUTSIDE I THINK? BY THE POOL!” Vance shouted over the music. Sunny nodded enthusiastically and put two thumbs up as a gesture of thanks. 

Basil almost spat out his beer laughing when he saw Charlie’s massive, ripped figure striding towards him with Sunny hanging off her bicep. After he was set down, they exchanged a silent fistbump and she strode back inside. Sunny sidled up next to Basil and leaned over the railing with his drink, they instinctively linked arms as he stared out at the view Basil had been looking at moments prior. The house was set at the top of a hill, and he could see the glittering oranges and yellows of the city lights far off in the distance, past the small forest which coated the steep hill. 

But Basil wasn’t looking at them anymore, though. Sunny’s face was still flushed red from the party and alcohol, but his eyes were wide as he took in the evening cityscape. The music from outside was muffled, and the wind of the top of the hill blew through his hair, making him look like he came out of a shampoo commercial. 

“It’s beautiful…” Sunny murmured, staring out at the city.

“It is… Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, Mari asked me to get everyone together in…” Sunny checked his phone, “nine minutes, and you’re the last on my list.”

“Where’s the others then?”

“Hero’s already taken back with Mari, he was pretty far gone. I had to keep Kel and Aubrey in the same place and I couldn’t talk over the music so I pushed Kel into a cupboard Aubrey was in to keep them in the same place for ten minutes.”

“Really!?” Basil asked incredulously before laughing, “wow…”

“What?”

“Nothing, I’m just admiring your ability to accidentally make magic.” Sunny looked so cute when he was confused. He let out a heaving sigh and looked over the view again. The stars were glittering.

“Thanks, Basil.”

“Why?”

“It’s hard to feel heard when you’re the quiet kid, especially somewhere like this. I’ve just been miming my way through the party. Even when Mari was still here I was just sat in the lounge minding my own business… I’m not very good here. I’m glad I can speak when I’m with you.” Sunny explained, looking to the night sky. Basil rested his head on Sunny’s shoulder, smiling.

“I’m glad,” His fingers interlaced with Sunny’s, “Everyone deserves that, especially you.”

“I’m glad you’re the person who can listen. I don’t think I’d want anyone else.”

The two locked eyes, and for a moment, there was no overwhelming music or crushing crowd behind them. No people jumping out of second-floor windows into the pools, no one throwing up over the railings. There was just the-

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Sunny’s phone obnoxiously reminded him that Mari was arriving soon, and like that, the moment was gone.

“Well, uh, I should… grab Kel and Aubrey…” 

“Yeah... do you, uh… Do you want me to meet you out the front?”

“Good idea! Good.. yeah…”and at that moment the cheers and general shouting changed to surprised ‘oooh!’s and raucous laughter. Both Sunny and Basil could hear Aubrey screeching something obscene, it was probably lucky that they couldn’t hear her words. Basil dashed past Sunny for the exit whilst Sunny spied out Aubrey in the centre of the Hooligan ring wearing a familiar hoodie over her crop top, her face was bright red and she was not liking any of the attention she was getting. Right next to them there was a group of Kel’s sports friends shouting something or other, all their words melded into one, but Sunny noticed Kel was only wearing a reacquired top, he looked very shy, and there were strange red marks across his neck. Sunny tugged on Kim’s sleeve with a puzzled look.

“OH SUNNY HOLY SHIT!! GUESS WHAT? WHAT?? I CAN’T HEAR YOU! OH RIGHT, WE OPENED THE CLOSET DOOR AND AUBREY AND KEL WERE MAKING OUT!!” Kim let out an ear-piercing hoot of laughter as Aubrey’s head sank further into her shoulders. Sunny’s jaw hit the floor as he looked between Kel and Aubrey, who at that point had both seen him there for the first time. Aubrey looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there, but Kel was looking at Sunny like just started putting things together…  
Before Kel could think any longer, Sunny grabbed Aubrey’s sleeve in one hand and Kel’s in the other and pulled as hard as he could, freeing them from the swarm they were trapped in. He dragged the two of them to the open front door where he saw Basil and Mari waiting. 

“HEY GUYS!” Mari called over the music with a big smile, “READY TO GO?” 

“YEAH!” Sunny yelled as loudly as he could back, dragging the reluctant duo behind him. As they stepped into the fresh night air, they saw the large four-by-four car that was Sunny and Mari’s mum’s. Mari had already opened the boot and had set up two chairs there. 

“Wait… That was a six-seater? Couldn’t have we all gone home at the same time?” There was a remarkable amount of guilt in Aubrey’s voice. 

“Well, you were all having so much fun…” Mari pondered innocently, “by the way, I have bags on the front seat so Basil and Sunny you’re in the back, Kel and Aubrey, you’re in the boot!” Mari immediately turned heel and skipped for the front door whilst Kel and Aubrey were still spluttering their disagreement. Basil and Sunny just looked at each other, shrugged simultaneously and climbed into the backseat. 

Sunny rarely saw Basil pout, but he didn’t look happy. He looked down at the car floor and kicked his feet frustratedly. 

“What’s up?” Sunny asked.

“Nothing.” Basil said, entirely unconvincingly.

“What’s up?” Sunny asked again.

“Nothing!” Basil said again.

“What’s up?” Sunny asked a third time.

“NOTHING!” Basil yelled. Sunny giggled to himself and sat back, playfully poking Basil with his elbow. Despite his grumpy exterior, he could see the blond fighting off a grin. Laughing more openly, Sunny threw an arm around his shoulder and brought him into a side hug. 

“Love you.” He murmured; his voice almost indistinguishable from the noise of the car. Basil felt blood rise to his cheeks, he quickly buried his face in Sunny’s shoulder, only making it more obvious. Sunny simply smiled, tilting his head to the side and resting it on top of Basil’s. Sunny and Mari made brief eye contact from the front mirror, she smiled supportively, Sunny blushed.

“Hey, Sunny?” Basil asked, his voice muffled by Sunny’s neck.

“Yeah?”

Basil looked up briefly to plant a gentle kiss on Sunny’s cheek. Sunny’s eyebrows felt like they just exploded off his face alongside the rest of his head. He just sat there, trying to string basic words together to try and… communicate… anything, to even himself. Basil giggled, putting the side of his head back on Sunny’s shoulder, where it fit perfectly.

“Revenge is sweet…”

Kel and Aubrey couldn’t say much without being overheard by the others in front. They were just left there, two flat-pack seats in the back of the car, two paces away from each other, but sitting down it felt like so much further. Kel wanted to be closer, but he didn’t. He wanted to wrap his arm around her shoulder and tease her about something silly or stupid and call her eggplant and she’d get annoyed and probably elbow him in the gut but it’d be worth it just to see her snickering smile after. But he was scared, Aubrey was never the kind of person who’d go out with a guy like him, he wasn’t right for her, she deserved someone more supportive. More like her. Kel sighed. He was starting to feel the alcohol wear off, his hands were shaking and he was sweating, ‘ugh’.   
He looked left, over at Aubrey, she was looking out the boot window, curled up on the seat, her right arm falling down to the side whilst the other arm rested on her knees which bunched up close to her chest. She rested her chin on the sleeve of Kel’s hoodie. He looked down at her hand. A strange need flooded over him, not the need to be loved, or the physicality earlier… the need to touch her. To hold her hand.

_“…Hey.”_ Kel whispered, reaching over and hooking his pinkie around hers. He tried desperately to make eye contact, waiting for her to look back. Her hand didn’t react to his at first, for a couple of dreadful seconds, Kel thought he’d ruined everything. She eventually looked over, that hardness in her eyes was still there, but she didn’t let go. She curled her pinkie around his.

_“…Hey.”_ She replied. 

They stayed like that for the rest of the journey home.

**Author's Note:**

> MAHOOSIVE shoutout to Talon6142, who helped all my little grammatical and word errors in this piece. He has a much underrated fic: Draining the Ocean (https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299620) which I strongly reccomend you check out!
> 
> Writing this fic was a lot more freeing than my other fics, I was less concerned with reality and describing everything in a cohesive way and had a lot more fun creating cool scenes between characters and making up running jokes/themes. I might try more oneshots in the future!


End file.
